Cross
Attention! This article and its story are made by JohnnyTheBoy. But all art is credited to Eric-Arts-inc from Deviantart. Please support his amazing and astonishing work Cross (as derived from "X'") is the name given to the mysterious Saiyan warrior who later appeared after the explosion of Planet Vegeta. It is implied that he's Metro's cousin, which makes him Mayra's and Aztro's cousin. His home planet remains unknown. He is recognized upon many surviving inhabitants that Cross conquered as the "Silent One" and only by "X" (Cross), slaughtering many of its opponents by slicing through their chests with an X-slash, leaving the corpses with a cross-shapped scar. Just like Metro, Cross has his own self-taught fighting art called the '''South Star Crow God Fist '(南スターカラスの神拳 Minami Sutākarasu Shinken). In his mid 10s, the '''Shura Eminent Power (シュラ 著名な パワー Shura chomeina powa) installed itself on Cross' body, gaining him a demon-like attitude and advance assassination abilties. However, he is struggling to either control or eliminate this power. He possesses a rather psychopatic nature, seeking to kill some prey due to the evil energy that has possessed his mind after his dissappeance, the Shura Eminent Power. Other than his ruthless nature, he possesses a calm one towards his companions, mostly Saiyans, but also a ruthless one towards his enemies, showing no mercy to those he has been given a mission. He speaks very slowly towards anyone, and tends to be very direct with his talks. He only speaks like this because he is suffering from the Shura power, as his mind is still mentally unstable for a correct speech. He is now part of King Vegeta's army, but rarely enters any mission or has been given any assignments due to his lone-wolf nature, plus he only seeks to fulfill missions that he considers to be "appropriate to satisfy his hunger". He is struggling to get the Shura power off him since it started to consume, not only his soul and mind, but also leaving huge scars in his body. Backstory Bearing no official name, "Cross" was a happy and a friendly Saiyan, whose power level was to be considered as a low-class soldier. He never focused his attention in the Saiyan army, instead he wanted to hang out with his cousin Metro and her fiancée Nayla, as developed a huge friendship with both (even sometimes refering Metro as his brother). Some weeks later, a surviving Tuffle gang attacked Cross, Metro and Nayla during their Saiyan hunting, as Cross managed to witstand their power but Nayla was killed in the process. With no resources to sustain both themselves or Mayra, Cross and Metro joined Emperor Dajjal's army in order to gain some supplies. They both were submitted to a vow, in which should the Emperor dissappear and return some years later, then they would have to join him once more. The refusal would cost Mayra's life. After the dissappearance of Dajjal, both Cross and Metro departed to their separate ways. Through the years, Cross developed a different attitude from what he was, now being more silent, serious and ruthless against his foes, not showing any mercy during his battles. Seeing how cocky Metro has become during his bounty hunter days, Cross possessed a hatred towards him, even blaiming Metro for Nayla's death and that he was too weak. In contrast, Metro is shown to be jeolous of Cross' serious attitude and that everyone admires Cross more than him. Afterwards, Cross started conquering planets on his own, using his signature Cross Slice technique to slice his opponents in an X figure, in with each surviving member of his conquered planets refered to him as "X" (derived from "Cross"). During these events, the Shura Eminent Power's true form, a huge darkish-purple phantom, discovered the potential of Cross and how he would be able to fully master this demonic power. He installed himself inside Cross' mind and soul, expecting for Cross to fulfill the Shura's purporse on conquering the Universe through sheer destruction and power. Although Cross would be able to go on a rampage through many planets and conquering them, his inner spirit began to acknowledge how this Shura power was only commanding him to do his bidding and, at the end, it would completely obliterate the host's body. Cross is now part of King Vegeta's army and has a close friendship with Zefia De Mocra, a General Saiyaness who had a sort-of love-hatred relationship with Metro, his cousin. Seeing Cross as what she once was in the past, Zefia is now trying to help Cross fighting his inner demons and control them so that she cannot lose Cross the way she lost herself and her friends in the past. Skills *'Flight' *'Full Power Energy Wave'; *'Cross Wave' - a red energy wave that is surround with slashing shockwaves, it can cause the opponent to be sliced if not guarded properly; *'Milestone Energy Volley'; *'Cross Re-counter' (dodges an opponent's strike and hits with a lightspeed uppercut to the jaw); *'Cross Slice' - (his signature technique, killed many of his opponents with it); *'Penitence Fist' - Cross hits his opponent with seven hard blows to it's upper body, and the marks of the blows remains and then surrounds it with energy, sending the opponent to a great distance and causing a lot of damage; * Space Ripper Sting Laser - Cross fires a cross-shapped energy wave directely from his forehead; *'Death X-Barrage '- Cross' forehead scar starts to glow crimson red, as he awakens his aggressive instincts. With that, he rushes to his opponent, delivers a powerful right rook to his opponent's forehead. The punch strike is incredibly strong, filled with his dark energy, making the foe lost in his senses and become dizzy. Cross finishes with a combination of faster-than-light barrage of punches to his opponent's entire upper body, shouting aggresively "DORARARARARARA", each attack, when colliding with his opponent's body, perform an "X-effect" with a crimson red color on each strike delivered, capable of instantely killing his foe; *'X-Finisher' - his ultimate attack: rushes at his opponent delivering a powerful elbow strike to the stomagh's mouth, then one to the chin then grabs his opponent arm and slams it hard to the ground, as it finishes off by launching him to the air and charges a full power Cross Slice to the opponent's torso. Gallery X ssj.jpg|Cross on his Super Saiyan form shura cross.jpg|The demonic transformation of Cross (Shura Cross) B6tXsJwCEAA4rqY.jpg large Trivia *Although he is considered to be Metro's long lost cousin, it remains unknown whether they were born in the same place or not; *Cross is 38 years old (Earth age). *The reason he has an "X" shape scar on his forehead remains unknown, possibly after gaining his dark power. Category:Page added by Diogo Attitude Category:Character created by Diogo Attitude Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters who can fly category:fanon category:fan Fiction